Darren Ross Wiki
Welcome to Darren Ross official Wiki Darren Ross Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything about him, The wiki can be edit anyone that knows darren future information See Darren Ross for more information of Darren News *Darren announces "Darren: The Movie" 2007-2009 This Is The Day and Disco Man, The Darren Collection 2006, Daren began recording his first album This Is The Day and started by writing 100 songs 2007, Darren had finshed writing the album and began recording it 2008, Darren released the album on March, 2008 and sales were very low, Darren returned to the studio to re-release the album 2009, Darren released the reissue and sales did not do well and the album release was cancelled and the album got leaked 2009, After a few months in the studio, Darren released his first single "Disco Freak" which was released in June, 2009 it did better than other songs. In the album darren explained that he wanted to change his ideas and go for Dance music or Techno. Disco Man was released on August 30, 2009 and sales reached better than before and darren celebrated saying he will release the worldwide edition "Disco Man 2.0" on November 24, 2009. Darren plans to do an world tour called "The Disco Tour" it began on August 5 and will end on October 17 Darren will release "Disco Man 2.0" on November 24, 2009, it will contain 11 standard tracks and 8 new tracks and 2 previously released, He going to release an new single called "F.R.E.E" on November 1, 2009, Also he is releasing "Disco Man: The Singles Collection" which will contain 4 singles from "Disco Man" and 1 new song and 3 remixes. Darren is going to kick off an New Tour called "The Disco Man 2.0 Tour". The Tour will begin on December 12, 2009. It has been officially cancelled. October 21, 2009. He has cancelled the reissue of "Disco Man" and now is going to release his Greatest Hits album "The Darren Collection" on November 24, 2009 On March 4, 2010, Darren announced that "This Is The Day" is an unofficial album because was never fully released. 2010-present: My Own Way January 19, Darren confirmed on his twitter that he will be releasing an new "iPhone App" called "Darren Ross", It will be released in March 2010 on iTunes, The App will contain Tour Info, Discography, Music Videos, Twitter Updates and More, Every Month "Darren" has said there will be an free song to download on there to your iPhone. February 1, 2010, Darren announced that he will be filming a new short film called "Avatar: Darren Gone Blue", Filming will commence in Mid February. Darren will be shooting a rage of short films for his upcoming tour. The Short Film will be released in May 2010 Darren announced on February 3, 2010 via Twitter, "My Own Way" is his second studio album and was released on 17 March 2010, The first single "The Anthem" was released 17 February 2010. The second single "Winner" will be released in 9 March 2010. The third single "Sexc Techno Man" will be released in June 2010. The second concert tour "The Darren Experience" began on April 1, 2010. The Tour will be promoting his latest album "My Own Way". He will be touring around "Australia" and "The World". April 20, Darren twittered "I'm Sitting In The Toilet Making New Music", Which leading more music will be released soon. Darren confirmed that "My Own Way" will be his final album that's if the album is sucessful. April 23, Darren revealved on his twitter "My Own Way: Plus+" which is a reissue of the album. Cronic Records confirmed "My Own Way: Plus+" is a international re-release for the album. The release date is to be confirmed later this year. Films and Shows Shows/Films Music Main Article: Discography Albums *Disco Man (2009) *'My Own Way' (2010) Tours *The Disco Tour (2009) *The Darren Experience (2010) Games *iDarren (2010) Category:Darren Ross Template